Wasteland Familiars
by trickster3696
Summary: The courier and his companions get summoned by a mage and are surrounded by spoiled brats and hypocrites, so they decide to turn it upside down. rated M for violence, swearing, lemons, and drugs and alchohol
1. Chapter 1

**Wasteland Familiars**

**I do not own the anime/manga that this was based on**

Louise had caused another explosion, she feared she had failed the summoning not just in front of the staff and students but her family and the princess, they were here to witness the event. Then she saw a shape in the dust cloud and when it cleared she paled to see a group of commoners, a metal bugbear, a dog with metal parts, a zombie, and some kind of orc. This caused the students to start laughing and insulting her but her teacher immediately put a stop to it, he then said "Miss Valliere please complete the ritual" she simply nodded she decided to just give up. She walked up to the first commoner she saw, he had a long coat of some kind with no sleeves and strange object on his wrist. He had tan skin, black hair, a handlebar mustache, and was slightly taller than Colbert, but his most striking feature was his piercing blue eyes.

The group was trying to figure out what had happened one minute they were hanging out in the lucky 38 the next they were surrounded by a bunch of annoying kids, he knew they were far away from New Vegas, luckily the courier had the think tank upload a copy of his personality into yes man in case something happened to him. The leader Brian Stone aka the courier saw a young girl approaching "uh hey where are we" he asked hoping to get some answers "be quiet so I can finish the summoning" she said angrily. He didn't like her tone and was tempted to smack her upside the head, but before he could she stopped in front of him then did a chant, after that she tapped him with her wand. "what was the point of THAAAAT" he screamed at the end falling to the ground and clutching his head, it felt like something was burning the skin on his forehead. The others were soon around him showing great concern for him.

After a minute it was over, he slowly sat up and glared at Louise which caused her to back up in fear, she could feel could feel murderous intent from him, he was out for blood now, her blood. He stood up and walked towards her, pushing past anyone who stood in his path, Louise panicked and bolted, desperately trying to get away from him, then he broke into a sprint and in a few seconds was right behind her and before anyone could react he pinned her to the ground one hand pushing her head into the dirt the other pulling her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain, it felt like her arm was gonna be pulled out of it's socket, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH" he roared. Two of his companions ran towards him "calm yourself deary" called the orc, "cool it boss" yelled the zombie. Colbert, and Karin aimed there wands preparing to fired a spell but then heard a pair of clicking sounds they looked behind them and saw two more of the companions aiming guns at them, the man was silent but the woman threatened "try anything and you'll get your brains splattered on the ground". The rest were making sure no one tried to interfere, not just for there leader's safety but their's.

Lily managed to pry Brian off Louise before she seriously harmed her, Raul stood in front of them in case he slipped out of her grasp. Catteyla was by Louise's side comforting her, she was never so scared in her life, this man was scarier than her mother. Eventually Brian calmed down and looked around and yelled, " CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!

**Author's notes: every fallout crossover i've seen the summoned character just goes along with Louise and just let's Guiche give up without a scratch, but not this story, in this story shit is gonna get fucked up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing**

The courier and his companions were escorted to the headmasters office and were given an explanation, the others present were Louise, Colbert, Miss Longueville, Louise's family, and the princess who was there to support her childhood friend. Louise had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy, her arm was sore from nearly being ripped off, and she had scratches on the side of her face that was forced onto the ground. After Osmond's explanation the summoned group looked very unhappy, "so let me get this straight we were by a girl who needs a familiar", said Boone "that's right" replied Colbert, "and the boss was branded with the runes that make it official" added Raul "correct" Osmond confirmed. The courier sat in a chair across from the old man through out the explanation he moved his gaze to the other people in the room and studied them. He disliked Louise the second she said the first words that he heard from her mouth and found her lack of tolerance for pain pathetic, he had been shot, stabbed, shocked, burned, poisoned, and many other things but he endured it and turned the pain into anger towards those who inflicted it. The headmaster also told him about the princess and his Louise's family, her parents and one sister were stern and no nonsense while the other one who comforted her was kind and gentle, but he could tell that they thought their family's history and prestige was something to be proud of, but he didn't care about such things, he grew up in a group of nomads, the only hierarchy they had was who led the group, and that wasn't determined by birth or family, it was determined by who was the most level headed, the most resourceful, the most intelligent, and the toughest.

The princess who was technically the queen obviously wanted what was best for her people, but he could tell by just a glance that she was naïve and didn't have a full grasp of how the world really worked, good intentions and honesty alone weren't enough, in his mind if a leader wanted to make their goals happen they had to use any means necessary, even if it meant having to lie, cheat, steal, and kill, he knew that in the real world fair play wouldn't get you anywhere. Colbert gave off the same vibe as Boone, he had done something terrible and wanted to make amends for it, he respected that because it takes a strong person to try to atone for their sins, if there was one thing he hated more than naïve people, weaklings, and hypocrites, it was people who don't learn from their mistakes or acknowledge them. Osmond radiated wisdom and knowledge, and the courier believed that knowledge was one of the strongest things there was, he was also a pervert but the courier didn't really care about that, people, no matter how old, had needs. Then there was Longueville, if there was one thing he learned from his journeys, it was how to smell a rat and the secretary reeked of it, the way she carried her self showed that she wasn't who she said she was, he would have to keep an eye on her. After the explanation he decided to speak up "alright now how do we go back" he asked.

Osmond was nervous, he knew he had to tell the truth but he was worried about how they would react, well their leader mostly judging based on how they reacted compared to him after the ritual, he decided to get it over with, "well the thing is there's never been a case like this except for Brimir, so we don't know a way to send you back." There was silence then Brian said "then find a way" , his bluntness caught them off guard, they thought for a minute then Colbert said "we'll see what we can do". The courier was quiet looking between Colbert and Osmond searching for signs of dishonesty, when he saw none he said "well until then we better get settled in" he stood up and walked out with his companions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing**

The next day came, the summoned group had decided to camp out in the area they were summoned in, the staff provided them with tents. They didn't mind, they were used to sleeping outside, in fact ever since Brian took over New Vegas they were only there for 10% of the time and that was to hit the casinos, get drunk, high, or both, and pick up a hooker or two, they let yes man handle the governmental crap, of course Brian programmed him to only obey him, not making the same mistake Benny had. _I wonder how he's doing,_ Brian thought, despite everything that dick had done he decided to spare Benny, deciding that being held captive by the legion and seeing his plan, which he had put everything he had into, go down in flames, by some no name courier he almost killed no less, was punishment enough, thinking about Benny's reaction to seeing him alive and kicking still put a smile on his face. "Uh excuse me" said a young woman's voice, they all looked and saw a girl in a maid's outfit, she had Japanese features, which was strange because everyone else looked European, but they didn't really care about the details. "Yeah, what do you want" she seemed nervous, she saw what he did to Louise, so she was making sure she did nothing to anger him, "I was uh was wondering if you uh-" she was interrupted by an annoyed Brian "what, spit it out or get lost" he said gruffly, this made the maid jump a little, not expecting such a harsh interruption, "hey take it easy Brian, no doubt she saw what you did to that brat so she's probably worried about making you angry" said Cassidy. Brian thought for a minute, then said "sorry kid I'm just annoyed by the situation we're in, didn't mean to snap at ya" he apologized, this seemed to put her at ease "it's alright I guess if I was in your shoes I'd be annoyed too, anyway I came to see if you wanted something to eat", "yeah I could certainly have something to eat" said Arcade, "well I'll show you to the kitchen" said siesta.

The group was eating soup and bread provided by the cooks except for ED-E who didn't eat and Rex who ate leftovers the nobles didn't eat, "so kid what's your name" asked Raul, "Siesta" she answered, this gained her puzzled looks from them, "why would someone name they're kid nap" asked Boone to no one in particular, "oh you know it" asked Siesta "yeah where we come from it means nap, like Boone said" said Veronica, "huh my grandfather told me he came from a different world", this surprised the group, it seemed they weren't the only ones stolen away. Suddenly they heard the door open "there you are, I've been looking all over for you" said Louise, "oh great it's you" said Brian groaned, "don't you talk to me like that, I'm your summoner you should be treating me with respect" she said while glaring at him, he sent his own glare "I'll respect you when your not such a whiney little brat" he responded, this angered Louise even more, yesterday she feared him, but her pride as a noble demanded she put that aside. "dammit, just cooperate with me, today is the day of the void, so masters and familiars are supposed to be bonding, it's bad enough I got stuck with a bunch commoners, I don't need a disobedient familiar", she said angrily, he finished his soup by the end of her little rant, got up, and left "thanks for the food, I'm going for a walk" he said walking out the door, "hey don't ignore me" she yelled going to after him, but stopped when the door hit her in the face, the companions then finished they're breakfast and left. Brian was walking along when he passed a blonde boy and a blonde girl, he saw the boy using the same lines on a younger girl last night when he was exploring the school.

The girl noticed him staring and said "hey, your zero's familiar, what do you want" Momtmorency asked. "Just waiting to see how this plays out" he answered, confusing them, "until what plays out commoner" asked Guiche, Brian simply pointed behind them and they turned and saw Katie with a basket and tears in her eyes. "Katie, I assure you this is all a misunderstanding" Guiche said, but then he felt a pair of eyes burning into him, he turned and saw Momtmorency, she looked pissed, "Guiche what are you talking about" she said trembling with rage, "my dear Momtmorency allow me to explain" he said trying to salvage the situation, but she was having none of it, "you've been cheating haven't you she" said with tears in her eyes, "no of course not you're the only one for me" he said with a panicked look "ain't that what you said to her last night" Brian said pointing at Katie, not caring that he was digging Guiche deeper in. this was the final straw for both girls "YOU NO GOOD TWO-TIMER" they yelled simultaneously and while slapping him then ran off crying, leaving Guiche stunned and humiliated and everyone else in hysterics. Brian decided to add one last thing to Guiche's suffering, "well sucks to be you" he said then began to walk away, "stop right there" yelled Guiche, Brian turned to face him "what" he asked, "you obviously have no respect commoner, for you have soiled the reputation of two noble ladies and my honor, I'm tempted to teach you manners but I'm willing to let you off easy if you apologize", he said,_ god all these people talk too damn much_, Brian thought annoyed, "so what say you commoner", he asked expecting him to be on his knees begging for mercy, instead he got "shut up you annoying little prick, your voice is starting to get under my skin", everyone gasped at this, they've never seen such disrespect by a commoner, Guiche was enraged "very well it's obvious that you need discipline, we shall duel in Vestri court in ten minutes" he said then left.

Ten minutes later Louise and siesta were trying to talk Brian out of the duel but he simply ignored them, uninterested in what they had to say. his companions following them, they weren't worried either, they knew Brian could handle just about anything, if anything they were more worried about Guiche, "hey boss just try not to kill him, we don't want to get in trouble with the Authorities here." said Raul, "I'll try my best" Brian replied nonchalantly. "I commend you for not fleeing commoner, I'd thought your ice cold attitude was just an act and you had fled" Guiche said, "deary was right, he does talk too much" Lily said, the others nodded in agreement, "if you think I'm scared of a annoying little runt like you, then your dumber than I thought" Brian said annoyed, this was enough for Guiche "alright you impudent barbarian I'll teach you what happens to disrespectful commoners." With a wave of his wand a suit of armor rose from the ground, it looked feminine "your opponent shall be my bronze Valkyrie", Brian was unimpressed, he's seen weirder things in the wasteland. "You gonna keep running your mouth or are we gonna do this."

Guiche ordered his valkryie to charge, it did but didn't get far before it was shot in the head and fell apart, they saw Brian holding a strange gun(a .45 auto pistol). Guiche was shocked but figured it was a strange looking flintlock so he summoned another valkyrie, only for it to meet the same fate, then he summoned five more but they were taken out one by one in a matter of seconds, he heard a sound, like metal sliding against metal, and saw something fall off the gun, and strange cylinder shaped objects on the ground, Brian then took out another object and slid it into the gun, Guiche realized that this was his ammo and realized his valkyries would be useless, so he launched earth at him, but Brian simply dodged with inhuman speed and agility. Eventually Guiche had run out of energy, he was too tired to fight, then he looked up and saw Brian approaching him "I yield, I yield" he yelled without hesitation, by then Brian was right in front of him, his gun was gone, but then he tapped the object on his wrist a few times and out of nowhere some kind of club(baseball bat), then without warning smashed it on Guiche's shoulder, breaking his collarbone. Guiche was on the ground writhing in agony, but that wasn't the end, he brought it down again, this time on his knee, shattering it, the brutal clubbing continued, the other students were too horrified to do anything then Momtmorency voice rang out "SOMEBODY STOP THIS, HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM" she said fearing for Guiche's life, after another minute it was over Guiche laid in a bloody and broken heap; all the bones in his legs were broken, he had a broken nose, half his ribs were broken, and his other collarbone was broken and sticking out, but he was alive, "I think he's learned his lesson" Brian said nonchalantly, his bat disappeared and walked away.

**AN: Tell me I'm not the only one who wanted to see Guiche get the crap beaten out of him, not just because he was cheating but because he was an annoying asshole. So hope you enjoyed leave a review all that jazz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wasteland Familiars**

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

Half an hour later the courier, his companions, and Louise were sitting outside the headmaster's office, who was currently talking to her family about the incident, Louise was berating him, talking about all the trouble he had gotten her into, though he just tuned her out and his companions just remained silent, not really caring about how she felt or how much trouble they were in, that little bastard got what was coming to him, thinking he was better just because he was born a noble so he could do whatever he wanted without consequence and cast blame on others, in Brian's opinion people like that deserve a beating. " Are you even listening to me" Louise asked furiously, Brian responded by flipping her off, this lead to more anger from her, "I HATE YOU" she yelled, he said nothing, this threw more fuel on the fire of Louise's rage, the only time he acknowledged her was to insult her, then she was suddenly on her hands and knees, he could see she was crying, "why, why can't you just work with me, I want to prove I am a true mage so people will stop making fun of me and my parents and sister will approve of me, a familiar was supposed to prove I am a mage and all you've done is make me even more miserable, you tackle me, almost break my arm, insult me, slam a door in my face, ignore me, and now you get me in trouble and possibly expelled, why, why, why, why, WHY", he just stared at her, his expression unchanged, "dammit, just say something already" she said, at this point she just wanted him to say something other than an insult, hell just hello would be nice. "Because I don't like how your world works" he said simply catching her off guard, "wait, are you saying it's not me, it's what I represent" she asked her voice barely a whisper, instead of answering her question he decided to tell her a story. "Long before the world I came from was left in ruin, there was a thing called communism, it was a form of government where everyone was supposed to be equal and share the wealth, it was a good idea in my book, but it had the wrong people in charge, they wanted this system because the current government, a monarchy like yours, caused massive inflation in it's attempt to fund a war effort, it cost a whole wheelbarrow of money just to buy one loaf of bread, one loaf, there was no way anyone could survive in such times, except the rich, nobility, and royalty, who pretty much had everything handed to them on a silver platter, they lived a life of luxury while the common people starved, said common people worked in factories, mines, and anywhere that would pay, but the pay was horrible and so were the working conditions, everyday people of all ages, from small children to the elderly were injured or killed, eventually the people got sick of it and began to protest, the protests were peaceful, they did nothing wrong, but the king's soldiers opened fire on them, killing many innocents, that was the final straw for the people, they took up arms and revolted, the royal family fled but eventually the communists lead by two men named Lenin and Trotsky found them and killed them all, even the children, anyone who was loyal to the royal family was either reeducated, fled the country, or killed, this is what gave rise to communism, but they weren't satisfied, they believed their way was right, so they forced it on others, anyone who resisted was considered an enemy and was crushed, the nation where it all started was called Russia it took control of other nations and replaced their rulers with people who supported them, they joined together and became the Soviet Union, then almost 30 years later a war broke out, a war that involved the entire world, it was actually the second of it's kind, it was started by a man named Adolf Hitler, he preached about a super race of humans that would rule the world, he came to power riding on the despair of the people of the country that bore the punishment for the first world war, Germany, of course it's human nature to find a scapegoat, someone to blame, and they went after a group of people that had suffered many injustices and were blamed for many problems throughout history, the Jews, thousands of years ago they were driven from their homeland, and they settled anywhere they could, but they were hated wherever they went, they were hated by Christians because they blamed them for their savior's death, when a disease that is known as bubonic plague started spreading throughout the continent called Europe, Jews were hunted down, tortured, and forced to say it was a Jewish plot, ghettos, where Jews were forced to stay, were attacked, their inhabitants slaughtered because of a lie people were forced to tell." he paused to see if Louise was paying attention, she was, all her attention was on him, listening to every word that came out of his mouth, like a child listening to a beloved relative telling them a riveting tale. "When Hitler rose to power he started the holocaust, it's goal was to eradicate anyone who didn't fit the super race bill, the Jews got the worst of it because they were blamed for losing the first world war and playing a part in the economic problems the Germans were facing, throughout history the Jews were portrayed as heartless monsters that only cared about money because they were bankers and money lenders, but those were the only jobs that were available to them, because those jobs involve charging interest and Christians were against charging interest." Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, that such irrational hatred could last for so long and cause so much suffering, and some of the reasons were so minor, Brian continued, "So the Jews were rounded up and shipped off to concentration camps, the infants, elderly, and anyone who couldn't work were killed immediately, those that weren't killed were forced to wear stripped pajamas year round, even in the most brutal winter, the pajamas would be given to newcomers after the old wearer died, they were forced to work, and at bed time they were crammed into buildings, multiple people would be forced to use the same bed, many inhumane experiments were conducted on the people, they were extremely painful, and the person would usually die, and one of the things that the holocaust was infamous for were the gas chambers, people were lead in droves to these places, when everyone's clothing was stripped off, they were locked into a large chamber and gas would be poured in killing everyone." He looked and saw Louise had tears in her eyes, he could tell that it was from hearing how people suffered, he continued, "now across an ocean called the Atlantic there was another nation called the United States of America, U.S.A for short, over 300 years ago it was just a simple group of colonies ruled by an empire called the British Empire, they protested against unfair taxes and not having representation, then in 1776 the revolutionary war started, it was a fight for independence that was lead by a man named George Washington, during the war the Declaration of Independence was signed, and eventually the British gave up and let the colonies have their freedom, they used that freedom to create a government that was different than others at the time: democracy, people voted for their leaders, eventually the people of the new nation spread out, but it cause great suffering for them but even more for the original inhabitants: the native Americans, they were often slaughtered and forced onto reservations, they were marched to these areas and many would die on the way, then over half a century later there was another war, a civil war, the north vs. the south, the war was over slavery, for centuries throughout the world people from a continent called Africa were taken away and forced to work, people in the north wanted to abolish this practice while people in the south wanted to maintain it because they relied on it, after years of fighting the north won, fast forward to world war two, the Americans wanted to stay out of the conflict, but that was no longer an option when a country called Japan attacked a US naval base, a few years later the Americans used a weapon that ended the war: the atomic bomb." "It was a weapon capable of destroying entire cities, it blast was so bright that when people looked at it their eyes melted right out of their skulls, and at a closer distance nothing would be left of them, and their shadows were burnt into the ground, if they weren't killed by that they were killed by shrapnel; glass, rock, and anything that wasn't nailed down was flung and ripped people to shreds."

"What made the bomb worse was if the explosion and shrapnel didn't kill you the radiation would." "What's radiation" Louise muttered, those were the first words she spook since he started the story "it's a byproduct of nuclear fission; everything is made of things called atoms, they're so small not even the most powerful microscope can let you see them, they have energy and when an atom is split it releases a huge amount of energy, but it leaves behind nuclear radiation. Radiation kills the cells that make up your body, they're very small as well but you can see them with a microscope, anyway the radiation kills those cells and can cause many terrible things, like many kinds of cancer", "and you either die or end up like me" Raul added. "After the war a new conflict started: the cold war, the Russians had made their own nuclear weapons and that made the U.S worried so the world was in a constant stand off, after decades of it the Russians gave up communism and so did many other countries, only a few remained communist, the biggest one was China, almost a century after the cold war ended their was an energy crisis, oil wells were drying up and fossil fuels were becoming scarcer and scarcer, China became desperate and attacked one of the states, Alaska, there was still oil there but the U.S retaliated and drove them away, but that wasn't enough, they went after China, no one really knows who launch the first nuke but both sides decided to destroy each other, however some people were given a chance of survival, underground bunkers called vaults were constructed and housed a thousand people each, over a hundred of them were built, but they weren't what they seemed, most of them were really experiments to see how people would react to certain situations, plenty of vault populations massacred each other". he paused and let Louise process the information then he continued "two hundred years later people are now living in a world that's more or less dead, all because the rich and powerful happened to be selfish idiots, that is why I hate this place, someday your world is gonna make the same mistakes ours did". Louise was thinking about what she just heard, she could tell he was making it up.

Was he right, would the people of her world end up destroying themselves like his did. Before she could contemplate further the headmaster's secretary told them they could come in now. Brian thoroughly explained the situation like what caused it, who challenged who, and reason for beating someone who had surrendered. Then he said something that surprised Louise "Louise had nothing to do with, in fact she tried to talk me out of it, if the brat's family has a problem they can take it up with me." She wasn't expecting him to stand up for her, after everything she figured he would leave her to fend for herself. Brian was pretty sure he had convinced Osmond, after all he convinced Lanius to leave New Vegas alone, then again he was much more reasonable, level headed, and honorable than the NCR had made him out to be, also he could tell Osmond didn't believe in the superior noble crap and wasn't one to give into peer pressure easily.

After listening to Brian and thinking over everything Osmond had made a decision, "I think I can let this pass, after all Guiche could have just used his common sense and not start a fight, and while you did beat him when he surrendered I'm also sure he would have done the same, it's a sad state of affairs really, each generation seems to become more and more arrogant, so I'll just let you off with a warning". Louise was relieved she was so afraid she was going to be expelled. "I'm glad we reached a understanding, but honestly I'll probably ignore the warning." this stunned Osmond and Louise's family, mainly because of how blunt he was, "why would you just go and say that" Louise yelled.

**AN: sorry for the wait everyone, also the world probably would be a better place if the rich and powerful didn't fuck up everything in history, especially with colonization, anyway read and review, flames will be used by Brian to burn down your house, (Brian holds up torch threateningly).**


End file.
